memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Calder II
The 'Battle of Calder II '''was a battle between a Federation fleet and three Romulan warbirds, one of which was a prototype of the ''D'deridex class, in orbit of the disputed planet of Calder II, which was home to massive dilithium deposits. Disobeying orders, the [[USS Gemini (NCC-1938-A)|USS Gemini-A]] warped into the star system and attacked the remaining D'deridex class warbird. The warbird was destroyed, but the victory was a pyhirric one, as the Gemini-A was lost in the process. Prelude The planet Calder II was a planet inside the Romulan Neutral Zone, disputed by both the Federation and the Romulans. It was valuable to the Federation because of its massive amounts of dilithium crystals and proximity to the Romulan border, and the Romulans wanted the planet for the crystals and its proximity to the Federation border. In 2315, Romulan government and dispatched three warbirds, along with a prototype D'deridex class warbird, to the planet. Commodore Jerry McArthur, who was patrolling the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, intercepted the Romulan message, and notified Starfleet. Starfleet Command dispatched a fleet of five ships to the planet. The Federation fleet ordered the Romulans to exit the system, but they refused. As a threat, the fleet began locking weapons, and the Romulans opened fire. Meanwhile, Commodore McArthur, who was already aware of the Romulan presence in Federation space, contacted Vice Admiral John Harriman, he should be part of the response force. However, Harimann believed that McArthur's previous experience with the Romulans would add an "unstable element to a critical situation". Despite McArthur's protests to Starfleet Command, the Gemini-A was ordered to continue patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone, while the Federation fleet was enroute to Calder II. The Battle The fleet opened fire, and so did the Romulans. One warbird was instantly destroyed, but after that, the element of surprise had been lost. The battle was on. The USS Tampa Bay and the USS T'Paal made hit and run raids on the warbird, and destroyed one. However, the D'deridex class prototype, the IRW K'tanga ''disabled the ''Tampa Bay. The USS Seattle destroyed two warbirds and disabled a third, but was destroyed by two more. Eventually, after minutes of combat, the fleet was faced with utter defeat. Admiral Sulu's flagship, the USS Enterprise-B made a run on the K'tanga, damaging it, but it was disabled in the process. The Gemini-A intercepted a distress call from Admiral Sulu. Realizing that the battle was not progressing well, McArthur ordered the Gemini back to Calder II in violation of his orders. It has been noted that from the point of the initial Romulan attack to a distress call being sent, the attack lasted just over forty seconds. By the time the Gemini-A arrived in orbit of Calder II, most of the fleet had already been disabled, damaged, or destroyed, and only six damaged and disabled Federation ships, including the flagship, the Enterprise-B, and the K'tanga remained. As soon as the Gemini dropped out of warp, it attacked the K'tanga ''with a rapid barrage of photon torpedoes, damaging it even more. However, the ''Gemini-A was severely damaged in the process. McArthur issued General Order 13, shipwide evacuation. With the ship falling apart around him, McArthur decided to ram the ship into the K'tanga, to save the rest of the fleet. McArthur took one last look at the bridge before being urged by Commander Charlotte Smith to leave to the shuttles. While the K'tanga was about to finish off the flagship, the Gemini-A rammed into the ship, and the warbird was destroyed. Starships at the Battle of Calder II The following is a partial list of Federation starships that fought in the battle. *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) ''Excelsior'' class *USS Seattle ''(NCC-31246) [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior class]] *USS Tampa Bay ''(NCC-11702) [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior class]] *USS T'Paal ''(NCC-1987) ''Miranda class *[[USS Martin McFly (NCC-1985)|USS Martin McFly]] (NCC-1985) Miranda class *USS Endeavor ''(NCC-15105) [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior class]] *USS Yorktown ''(NCC-1615) ''Constitution class USS British Columbia (NCC-1348) ''Apollo'' class **[[USS Gemini (NCC-1938-A)|USS Gemini]] (NCC-1938-A) ''Excelsior'' class Category:Battles